The Oracle
by WK7
Summary: Trap in a cage for eleven year the only people he get to see are the one that want their future told. But ones he meet Sasuke will he be able to escape. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**The Oracle**

**By**

**WhiteKalas**

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto

Pairing- Sasunaru

No beta.

There will be misspelling.

"307"- scene change.

""- talking

''-thinking

_ABC- vision_

And thank to those who review my other story.

**307**

As the traveling raven walk into town, he was looking for a place to have a drink and relax a little before continuing his journey. He sees a small tea house in the distance and goes to it. Entering the tea house he orders a small tea and tries to relax. When two gossiping girl enter the shop.

"Have you heard about the about the oracle that lives in a town deep in the forest. He can predict anything that anyone asks him." The two girls gossip.

"I hear that everyone around town want to go there." the girl said.

"You know the forest is dangerous." the other girl said.

"Yeah I hear that the forest is full of monster. You're lucky if you get through alive." the girl said with fear in her voice. "Only experience traveler can get through. Maybe one day we will get to go." she finish when the waitress came to the table.

Getting up from the table the raven pay for his tea. He was ignoring to the girls gossiping went the topic of the oracle got him curious. He headed for the forest to check if the oracle was real.

**307**

"Oh great oracle I offer you this bag of gold. So you will tell me my future" the traveler said pushing the bag of gold to the giant cage.

Big blue eyes open from within the cage. "What do you wish to know traveler?" a soft voice said.

"I want to know what will happen to me, this year." the traveler said.

"Look into my eyes and I will tell you" the figure from within the cage said.

Looking into big blue eyes the traveler felt into a trance. In his trance the traveler could see himself doing many things, getting married, seeing his first child, opening his first business and finally getting a divorce. Snapping out of his trance the traveler found himself back in the room.

"You may leave." blue eyes said. Closing his eyes he could see the traveler being escorted out of the room.

Minutes later the door open with every step the man take the torches began to light. Finally he arrive to the end of the room went the hole room was bright. At the end of the room you could find a giant cage inside the cage you could find one single person, a boy about 16 years old with sun kiss hair, big blue eyes and tan skin.

"Wake up, Naruto it time for dinner." The tan man said.

"Not know Iruka, I'm tired "the boy said.

"You have to replenish you energy. At list eat a little dinner." Iruka said worried.

"Ok but I still don't get why I have to stay in this cell." he said started to eat.

"Because you're the one that keep this town safe from the demons you can make the seal. That seal keep the demons away. If you run away the town will be destroy." The high priest said as he walks into the room.

"Why can the people of the village protect themselves? What will happen when I die, will you trap another innocent soul in here?" Naruto said angrily.

The old man laughs and says "Of course whatever is possible to protect the village"

"I swear old man I will escape. This town has become corrupted and I will not protect people that don't care about other." Naruto said his anger raising.

"And how will you escape if you can't even get outside the cage" the old man said smugly tapping the outside of cage with his cane. "This cage was made to contain you and your power on the inside of the cage" he continues.

Turning away from the old man he glares at him one last time before heading to the darkest corner of the cage.

"You can't escape your destiny Naruto." The old man finally said before leaving the room.

"Naruto are you ok?" Iruka ask worried.

"Yeah" Naruto said silently.

"Please don't be upset. I promise one day will escape from here and start a new life" he said.

"Yeah I hope" Naruto said.

"Well good night" Iruka said picking up the dirty plate and leaving.

"Yeah one day I'll leave" he said before he got interrupted by a vision.

_A man with pale skin and dark hair walking through the forest. He sees the man's dark eyes and sees that this man has a dark past and is looking for something. The man have power but is not enough but it enough for him._

Coming back from his vision Naruto start to laugh "It seems that my day has come"

**307**

**End Chapter 1.**

**Continue or not that is the question.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Oracle **

**By **

**WhiteKalas**

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto

Pairing- Sasunaru

No beta.

There will be misspelling.

"307"- scene change.

""- talking

''-thinking

_ABC- vision_

**Chapter 2**

**307**

It was night the entire city was in silent as Sasuke look around he saw a big tower on the end o the city running has fast as he can. Arriving in the tower he notice that is surrounded by guard. Moving into the bushes he notice that their small hole in wall waiting for the guard to pass. Moving fast he gather a small amount of chakra to his fist. Punching the wall he looks around to make sure he didn't attract the attention of the guards. He put back the pieces of rock that fell off and continue his journey inside the tower.

Reaching the main floor he notices that the tower is divide in three floor. "Great in which floor is this Oracle" Sasuke said irritated. Analyzing from his spot to see if he could find anything. In case this so call Oracle didn't exist. He walks to the closes door to him. He fined nothing. This continued for a while. Finding nothing in the first floor he continued to the second. Walking up the stair he hear footstep. Looking to both side he quickly jump to the first room he find. Sighting he look behind him to find that he enter the sleeping coater of the monk "Give me a break" he though.

Walking carefully not to wake anybody. He was almost out of the room when one of the monks hugs Sasuke. Tense Sasuke doesn't waiting for the monk to talk. "Oh Naruto-sama now I have to punish you naughty boy" the monk mumbles in his sleep. Irritated Sasuke kick the monk on the face. It didn't seem to affect the mock because he still groping the air.

Getting the hell out of that place Sasuke continued his journey. Walking through the hall he hears a door been close. Going in that direction he find and old man talking to himself. Getting closer to hear what he talking about. He could only hear random word. "This should show then … I'll get then back" the old man talks randomly. Sasuke look and notice that the old had a small bag in his hand. Waiting for the old man to go. Sasuke enter the room. Looking around the room he sees than that the whole room is fill with gold. Taking out a bag and filling it with gold he continued his to the third floor.

Arriving in the third floor Sasuke notice that this floor only had one huge door. Opening the door he enters the room. With each step he take the torches in the wall light. With his final step he was greeted with two big blue eyes. The only thing he hear is…

"Welcome"

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Auther Note : I'm really sorry for the long wait. The problem is that every time I write something I get Writer's Block and also I'm in College and I'm almost finish I don't think there will be another chapter in a long time. Also you can give me your idea so I can write a chapter faster.**

**PS **

**To those who read Don't Tell the ending is an open so you can think whatever you want.**

**Love ,Hate It is your opinion not mine.**

**Bye Bye until next time. **__


	3. Chapter 3

The Oracle

By

WK7

Disclaimer- Don t own Naruto Pairing- Sasunaru No beta.  
There will be misspelling.  
307 - scene change.  
- talking -thinking ABC- vision 307

"Welcome" the big blue eyes said.

Taken by the deep blue of then Sasuke almost felt hynotize. Shaking his head he takes a deep breath and start to speak, "Are you the Oracle ?".

"Your here, are you not." the eyes said.

"I want to know where my Brother is." Sasuke said not wasting time.

"What will you do if I give you this answer" the eyes said looking directly at him.

"I will kill him for dishonoring the family" Sasuke said angrily.

The eyes close and open again and with a silent sign they talk; "What he did to your family was very dishonorable, but wanting to take revenge because you father tell you too. Are you trying to please him?."

With shaking eyes Sasuke is impress and scare of the power of the Oracle.

It seen that I scare you that always happen to first timer, but I am going to tell you this at youre current skill level you will not defeat your brother" the eyes said closing themselves.

Looking down at himself Sasuke notice movement inside the cage. Then hand emerge from the shadow motion for him to come to it. Walking doubtfully Sasuke step closer to it. In front of the bar the hand takes Sasuke wrist pulling him to the inside of the cage only to be kiss by the person behind them. Paralyzed by the action Naruto take the chance insert the instruction in Sasuke mind.

Paralyzed Sasuke start to see images he never seen before. Then Naruto start explain; "Go to this places their you will face three challeges LUST,GREED and POWER. After you pass then all return to me and I will tell you where your brother is."

Letting go Naruto look back at Sasuke and whisper "GO".

END CHAPTER 3.

Author Note: And I just got Writer Block.

BYE BYE

THANK YOU FOR READING. 


End file.
